


Haircut

by Kujo1597



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Just teens being silly, Nonbinary Lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597
Summary: Lake in their opinion is in need of a haircut and Jesse is always happy to give them one. The two even made a little game of things.This is honestly just a very silly little thing.
Relationships: Jesse Cosay & Lake (Infinity Train)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Haircut

“Hello Mx. Alucard,” Jesse greeted Lake in a ‘customer service voice’ when they came through the small door attaching the garage to the rest of the house, he was wearing protective goggles, a mask, and some gloves. 

No matter how many times Jesse grinded Lake’s hair down they couldn’t help chuckling at the goofy sight.

Lake walked up to the chair sitting in the garage and sat down. “Good afternoon.”

“Would you like your usual cut, or are you trying something different?” Jesse asked, keeping up his pretend voice. Well, he was but it was muffled by the safety equipment. 

“Just the usual,” Lake replied. As had become habit they ran their fingers through their hair, it was the longest it had been in a while.

“Absolutely; now things are about to get loud,” Jesse said as he picked up the customized sander; Stephan had added a guard to it similar to what hair clippers have. Before he got the chance to Lake snagged the base of their thumb while giving themself a haircut. The mishap gave them a rather large and permanent gash in their left palm.

It was difficult to hear each other over the sound of the sander so the two didn’t even try to talk as Jesse worked. 

“You know,” Jesse paused. “For Halloween you should dress up as Danny DeVito.”

“Danny DeVito?” laughter coloured Lake’s voice. “Is this a short joke?”

“Well... no! It’s not a short joke. I just think it’d be funny. You can grow out your hair a bit and on the day before we can shave the top. It’d be perfect!”

Lake fully gave into their laughter. “Then who would you dress as? We’d have to coordinate if I did agree to it.”

“You’ll need to give me time to think about it. I honestly only know Danny DeVito because of the egg thing.”

“Ah yes. I should have guessed. That’s from It’s Always Sunny so you’d have to be a character from there. We’d also need an egg.” 

“Well, we have a few months to think about it,” Jesse said then he fluffed up Lake’s remaining hair. “But seriously, you as Danny DeVito would be hilarious. You just walking around, offering people eggs.”

Lake and Jesse both chuckled. 

“Okay I’ll think about it,” Lake said. “But also consider, Albert Wesker.”

“You and those streams… that community’s so weird,” Jesse shook his head. “I stopped questioning the art you retweet a long time ago.”

“Weird yes, but also very hilarious and welcoming,” Lake remembered a recent stream and giggled. 

“Okay, we’ll put Albert Wesker and Chris Redfield on the maybe list. But I’m still really feeling Danny DeVito’s Always Sunny character.”

“Alright, we can mull it over. Or flip a coin if it comes down to it.”

“Should I get finished your shave?” Jesse asked.

“Please do, it’s not Halloween yet.”

“Mmkay, just tilt your head forward,” Jesse went back to his fun little professional voice.

Jesse quickly finished the haircut; it was simple now that he’s done it as many times as he has.

“This is so much easier now that dad added a guard to the sander,” Jesse said as he took off his safety equipment. 

“Yeah...” Lake looked at their palm. “I probably should have been more patient and waited for him to finish it.”

“Does it bother you? Your scar, I mean.”

“Nah, not really,” Lake rubbed their head. “Buuuut I do feel bad for scaring mom like that.”

“Oh yeah,” Jesse laughed at the memory. “She ran to get our first aid kit not thinking about the fact that there wasn’t any blood.”

“It’s a good instinct for her to have. Any human would have been bleeding everywhere.”

“Hm. Yeah,” Jesse tapped his chin. “But at the same time that would have been a hospital visit. I would’ve needed a ton of stitches.”

“This does open up some speculation, let’s say I did cut my thumb off entirely. Would we have been able to weld it back on? I mean, when a human cuts their finger off if you’re fast enough you can sew it back on and it’s usually good to go. Well, after it heals.”

Jesse shuffled his feet. “I’m not sure I like this question.”

“You’re looking kinda queasy,” Lake barely held in their laugh. “Alright, I’ll drop it.”

“Thank you,” Jesse breathed a sigh of relief. “I just pictured it and…” he shuddered.

Lake’s mind went back to when they _did_ almost cut their thumb off.

“Dad wasn’t too happy with me,” Lake sheepishly looked away. “Oh well, he forgave me quickly enough. I just figured with such a small tool I could do it myself just once.”

“You’re so stubborn,” in that moment Jesse wished he could flick Lake’s forehead. They’d be doing that to him.

“Heh, I can’t even begin to deny that.”

Lake stretched out and then cleaned up their hair with the help of Jesse. The two had it down to a science. 

“I suppose we need to work out your tip,” Lake started to play the ‘professional game’ again. “Would the usual trashy gas station food be good?”

“You’re too generous,” Jesse played along. “It was a simple shave Mx.”

“Nonsense, you did a good job so you deserve it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this months ago, and only just recently finished it. This was before I wrote the final chapter of "Night and Day" and decided to have Stephan and Lake have that little agreement about haircuts. And by that point I had already become very attached to the chipped palm headcanon.


End file.
